7 Minutes In Heaven
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Konan is in love with Itachi Uchiha. So how will she ever be able to confess her feelings? Well Sakura is throwing a party, Itachi and Konan both go, and she just "happens" to suggest a game of 7 Minutes In Heaven. What could happen? AU ItaKon fic! R&R!
1. 7 Minutes In Heaven

**A/N: Ah...boredom does weird things to people. And this little fic right there is the result of boredom. :) I don't know how this idea came to me, really. But...I guess it was from a combination of BOREDOM and PROCRASTINATION! I wanted to start typing up a chapter to another story, but this different idea came to mind.**

**Soooo...here we are. This is just some random ItaKon fic. I did mention I would write some more fics about the couple, didn't I? ^_^ If you hate the idea of Itachi and Konan being together, then you can just click away! However, if you like the idea of them together...then feel free to check it out!**

**That's the way it is. And listen: this ISN'T an interactive story like the title implies.**

**Anyway, this little fic IS an AU! Itachi and Konan are both the same age; 18. ...I wasn't sure what age to make them, so I just randomly went with 18. Anyway, Itachi and Konan's other "friends" (*Cough* The other Akatsuki *Cough*) are 18 as well. Sakura, Naruto, ect, are all 17. And...sorry if anyone is OOC!**

**This will be kind of long(?)...but I do hope at least one reader enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. What gave you the impression that I own it? -_-**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

_**-7 Minutes In Heaven-**_

_;_

_;_

_;_

It seemed to be a rather peaceful Friday night. In a small town called Konoha, cars drove along the busy streets and various people walked the sidelines; going to their destinations. Every Friday, a lot of the people would make the most of the night and go out with friends or family. Enjoying some time out of the house and away from work. But despite the busy streets, however, it still retained a peaceful atmosphere: many stars and the full moon were visible and the night breeze gently blew.

In a certain small-sized home, a young woman of eighteen years stared out her window of her bedroom. It was about six at night, she still had some time to stare at the stars before getting ready for the party she was reluctantly going to.

The young woman, Konan, sighed and then crossed her arms; steading herself against the windowsill.

"Why am I even going to this party? It's not like I'll have any fun anyway, I never have been able to fit in at parties..."

She closed her eyes and recalled the words Sakura Haruno, her only female friend, said to her the previous Monday.

"_**Come on, Konan! My mom will be away, and I really want to get everyone together for a good time! Besides, I already invited that group of guys you've befriended a while back. Certainly you'll feel more comfortable and less distant with them around, right?**_"

Of course, Konan knew she would have felt a little more comfortable at the party with the guys there, but she still was never much of a social person ever since her parents were killed. She only agreed reluctantly because Sakura was a good friend, and the only person she could actually tell everything to.

Konan opened her amber eyes and then rested her head against her hand; her gaze never leaving the beautiful stars that illuminated the dark sky.

"I can't possibly get out of this. Maybe I'll try to fight the habit I have of going to a corner, and attempt to have some fun."

Suddenly, she heard a familiar ring. She glanced behind her and then walked over to her bed, grabbing her small silver-colored cellphone and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Konan!"

"Sakura...?" Konan asked, a little confused by the unexpected call. "What is it?"

" I know it's a little early, but a few guests are already arriving. So far, Naruto, Ino, and Sasori are here...but I wanted to ask you something...uh...like a hypothetical question."

"What's the question, Sakura?"

"...Say _Itachi_ was coming to the party, I'm CERTAIN he wouldn't though, but would you use the opportunity to _finally_ confess your feelings for him?"

Konan was shocked by that "hypothetical question". Her eyes widened and her face flushed a scarlet color. Speech was pretty much impossible, and she nearly dropped her cellphone.

"Sakura...how do you-"

"Konan, I've ALWAYS known how you felt about him! I know you do have emotions; everyone has them. I just think if by some SLIGHT chance he attended, you would finally confess your feelings already."

Honestly, Konan didn't know whether she would ever confess her feelings or not. She had known Itachi for a very long time, and overtime her feelings for him had grown more and more until she realized she was in love with him. She really didn't want to confess though, she never had been good with expressing emotions, and the fear of screwing it all up haunted her. She had been fine with burying her feelings deep down and avoiding ever having to confess to the guy's face.

Itachi Uchiha...just thinking about him would make her heart race a little. Really, she was surprised she had kept her strong feelings for him secret for as long as she had. Since him and her were almost always around each other; deciding to do stuff together when the other guys in their gang would ditch them.

Konan sighed and then collected herself. The heat in her face finally was starting to subside as she got a good grip back on the phone.

"I-I don't know...Sakura, you know I could never be able to tell him without screwing it up. Besides, there is no way he could possibly feel the same; he's so popular with other girls after all."

"But Konan, does he ever seem to care about them? NO. You never know, girl! Itachi might actually like you back; never sell yourself short...because you are a very interesting and attractive girl." Sakura mentioned, her tone sounding a little serious.

Konan's usual impassive expression she wore was briefly gone and replaced with a look that pretty much said: "I'm flattered.", she shook her head and then the usual expression returned. "Whatever. I know stuff like that only happens in cliché love stories; this is REALITY. Sorry, but I have to get ready now."

Before her naturally pink-haired friend could reply, Konan pressed a button and ended the call. She then placed the cellphone over on the nightstand and then sat down on the edge of the bed, all while a slight blush was present on her pale cheeks.

She had no idea why Sakura was calling her up just to get on her back about her feelings for Itachi. It was annoying. She hated it when people would be so damn nosy. Why should it even matter to Sakura if she ever confessed her feelings? She was just an ordinary girl after all.

Konan glanced at the full-sized mirror across the room. Her reflection was visible, and she crossed her arms and stared intensely into the reflection of her eyes. _A perfect happily ever after only could happen in cliché love stories. This is REALITY._

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

More and more guests were arriving for her party. Sakura smiled as she noticed how many of her friends had already showed up. And even though she wasn't on the best of terms with the guys Konan was friends with, she still invited them. And oddly, she noticed how three of them where already there. Sasori and Deidara already showed up first; and Sakura smirked a tiny, tiny bit as she glanced at the other rather hot guy sitting on her living room couch.

_I really am concerned about Konan. But by the end of my party, I am certain that her love for Itachi will be confessed and definitely accepted._ Sakura thought, a mischievous glint briefly in her big viridianeyes. _I have made mistakes in my love-life, but I don't want to see Konan's never having a chance to happen. She's freaking eighteen after all!_

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

Konan reached over and grabbed her phone and flipped it open. She rolled her eyes when she noticed the time. _Ugh...almost 6:10. I guess I should be getting ready to leave._

She stretched her lip arms and then got up off her bed. After grabbing a few towels, she went to her bathroom to take a quick shower before leaving.

Her shower was rather quick, but she didn't realize how exhausted she was after the warm water hit her. She had been so busy lately with being a freshmen and all at the local college. Studies her getting to her, apparently a lot more than she realized. After the quick shower, she dried herself and got dressed.

Now back in her room, Konan examined herself in front of the mirror. Her skin was still so pale and smooth, her eyes were slanted a little and had an intimidating look to them. But they were not too hard to not notice: they were a nice amber shade. Her hair was a natural blue color, and short; straight and framing down her face with a light blue ribbon accessory neatly placed in it.

It was actually made of paper. Konan found herself interested in making origami; she had talent for making interesting things out of it. It relaxed her, and let her mind be clear of thoughts. She could be at peace for a few minutes, and just escape her stressful life.

She glanced at her clothes and briefly turned a little to examine herself. She never had ever been interested in girly clothes, but she couldn't exactly be called a tomboy either. She was somewhere in between. Since she assumed she would _barely_ even be noticed at the party, Konan wore a light blue tank top and some slightly-new black jeans. She also wore some pretty causal sandals the same color as the top. She also wore a little bit of makeup on her face and put a small silver piercing on her face; just under her mouth.

She was all ready to go. And she rolled her eyes a little when realizing that. Sakura just wouldn't stop pestering her into going to the party. Konan barely had any interest in the party at all. Maybe she was a little stressed out with things, but the party would just waste her valuable time. Besides, the only way she could truly enjoy the party would be if...by some rare chance..._he_ would be there too. _He_ always seemed to be able to brighten her day just by saying something to her. But he never did talk much anyway, just like her. That was something Konan found interesting about him: they were alike in a way.

_Oh great, I'm letting my thoughts drift over to Itachi again. I really need to stop this; I can't let myself continue to get distracted over him._ Konan thought as she lightly rubbed her forehead and sighed. _I need to get going to Sakura's house before she calls AGAIN._

Konan grabbed her cellphone and put it inside her purse, she slung the purse over arm, and took her dark blue-colored jacket from the closet before flicking off the lights in her room and leaving. She silently walked through the second floor of the house, so quiet it seemed as if she wasn't even touching the floor. After walking down the staircase and slipping past the hallway, she arrived in the kitchen and once at the door, she heard a rather familiar voice speak before she could even place her hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you going, Konan? You...never usually go out on Friday nights."

Konan realized right away who that was. It didn't take seconds. She turned around to look at Pein, her adopted brother(1). One would think they were related by blood; strangely, they had somewhat same features like their slightly slanted eyes. But they did have a bond as if they were related, always looking out for each other and all. They both shared a dislike of talking much, but even they would speak to each other it was surprisingly easy. Konan didn't feel distant around him at all; only him and Itachi where the only two people she found herself comfortable around.

Anyway, Pein and Konan lived together because of that. Although a lot of people in Konoha that didn't know their relationship assumed they were..._together_.

"I'm going to Sakura's house for a party. She claims that she invited all the guys in the group; did she invite you as well?"

Pein thought for a minute, but sighed and ran his fingers through his slightly spiky fiery orange/red colored hair. "She did invite me...but you know I'm not interested in things like that."

"Ugh...same here. I only agreed because she won't stop pestering me." Konan mentioned. "I'll be home after an hour or so. See you later, Pein."

With that said, Konan put her hand back on the knob and twisted the door. She straightened her jacket and then stepped out into the Autumn(2) night. After leaving the porch, she took a quick glance up at the beautiful stars still illuminating the sky and went straight to her car. The entire time, though, a lot was on her mind.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was a rather stoic and distant person. She couldn't make friends easily, although she had a pretty good relationship with Pein, Sakura, and the other guys in the group. And she would be willing to always put them first. But establishing a friendship with other people was almost impossible.

But that was only the gist of it.

_**;,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

More guests have been piling into Sakura's house. She stood in her living room; looking back and forth between the far right corner of the room, and the door. Everything was prepared, food was out, and music was playing. She was certain her and everyone would have some fun. At least nineteen people, not counting herself, were there already. The only people yet to arrive was Konan and Pein. But somehow, she kind of doubted the chances of Pein showing up. So she just waited for her blue-haired friend.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura blinked and turned her head, she saw a friend of hers, Naruto, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand and holding the remains of what appeared to be a broken glass vase in his right hand.

She stared in confusion before gesturing to the vase. "Naruto..."

"Um...eh...something kind of happened-"

"Did you BREAK that vase? You've only been here no longer than three minutes!"

"It wasn't my fault! I reaching over to get some soda and then Ino was running by and bumped into-"

"THAT VASE WAS SO EXPENSIVE! YOU KLUTZ!"

"W-WAIT!"

An eighteen year old guy with very long blond hair swept up in a ponytail and blue eyes looked up from the can of beer he "acquired" from Sakura's refrigerator and suddenly looked extremely blank. Another guy his age, who had messy red hair and hazel-colored eyes, stared at him for several seconds

"Hey...I have an idea, un."

"Does it involve stupid explosions?"

Deidara quickly scowled at his friend(?) and slammed the beer can down on a nearby table. "THEY AREN'T STUPID! LET ME FINISH WHAT I WAS SAYING, UN!"

Sasori still believed that he was going to say something about bombs, or explosions. That's what he almost always talked about, it was as if the blond had an odd obsession with them; even going as far as mentioning from time to time that he would love to explode the government. But despite that, he was actually an artist like himself and was quick to anger when his views on it was insulted and/or put down. Sasori himself had just become so used to it that he pretty much had a habit of putting down his thoughts about art, since was so _different_ than his own.

Deidara seemed to suddenly calm down, he glanced at the raven-haired guy leaning against the wall and then smirked just a little. "I know a way to make this party a little INTERESTING, and in the process: help a certain someone and get back at another certain someone, un..."

Sasori rolled his eyes. He had no idea about what Deidara was talking about, he usually didn't care about helping many people. And there were about _three_ people he despised and wanted to torture.

Before Sasori could even reply, Deidara had walked over to Sakura, where she was shaking Naruto violently by his shirt. He stared at the scene for several seconds as Sakura shouted some stuff before releasing her grip. Why she was beating him up, Deidara would never know. He watched the other blond scurry away over to a guy with his hair in a ponytail, and a girl with her sandy blond hair in four pigtails. He hid behind them and Sakura rolled her eyes before whirling around to face Deidara.

"Sorry you had to see that." Sakura mumbled, her eyes narrowing and her face becoming very blank. "That's an everyday occurrence for me..."

"I know the feeling, un..." Deidara replied before sighing and thinking about a certain someone. He then shook his head and wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, much to her confusion. "Listen...I know it's last-minute, but I have a game in mind, something that could make the party a little worthwhile.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together and slipped out of his hold, she had heard about Deidara from Konan. But still felt uncomfortable around him, like most of the Akatsuki.

"What game, Deidara?"

She noticed Deidara smirk. She honestly didn't know whether that was a good or bad sign.

"7 Minutes In Heaven..."

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

She had been driving to Sakura's house for about twenty minutes. Her house was a little far from her and Pein's, not much though. Since it wasn't all that far, she could have easily walked there; but she was too stressed out to think about walking. Besides, God knows what kind of people walked the night streets from that side of town. It could be anyone from criminals to rapists, not like she couldn't handle an encounter like that, but she knew it would probably be safer to just drive.

Konan parked and then exited her car, in a swift movement, the door was closed and she put purse over her arm. _Might as well get this over with._

Sakura's house was fair-sized, probably no bigger than her own. It still looked cozy though, and a well-kept garden was visible from the side of the house into the yard. Konan walked up the porch and then calmly knocked on the door. That's when the sound of music hit her ears, music she secretly loved: rock. After patiently waiting for about twelve seconds, footsteps were heard...and then the door opened to reveal Sakura. She looked a little flushed, but Konan didn't question why. She greeted the smiling green-eyed girl quietly. She looked at her and noted her appearance: her hair was short and naturally pink, it framed her face and her big green eyes surprisingly complimented her abnormal hair color. She wore a dark pink long-sleeved blouse and a casual brown skirt. She also wore some simple short dark pink boots. Konan thought her friend was pretty cute, she wondered why Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's brother and Sakura's crush ever since they were children, didn't notice that. But she dismissed those thoughts; it really wasn't called for her to stick her nose in someone else' business.

"I'm glad you showed up. Where's Pein?"

Konan sighed and briefly looked away; glancing at various people, mostly at Deidara and Sasori arguing about something while they were getting food.

"He didn't want to come. I actually didn't want to either, but I guess I could stay for at least an hour or so..."

Sakura nodded, she knew that Konan would actually be staying longer though. Deidara's idea for a game everyone could play gave her a rather sneaky idea for getting Konan and Itachi together. It seemed like the artist also wanted to get them together, Sakura assumed he was sick of all the tension that overcame them when they were together with _other people_ with them.

"Stay as long as you want, Konan! Really, this is a chance for you to loosen up for once; have _fun_." Sakura urged. "You know...it would also be a chance for you to finally tell Itachi you're in love with him..."

Konan was barely listening to what Sakura was saying. But when she heard the last statement, she stared in shock at Sakura, her pale-ish face now turning a light pink shade. She just...didn't want that to be said out loud or anything. It wasn't like she hadn't considered telling Itachi her feelings before. No. She always thought about doing that; but could never put it all into words. She never had really been in love before. And if she told Itachi that, he could possibly not feel the same. And she would have just made herself depressed about it.

It was such a stressful situation for her to be in.

"Sakura, how could I do that when he's not even here?" Konan pointed out. She was certain that Itachi wasn't there, she hadn't seen him walk by or anything.

"Um...actually, he _is_ here. He came by several minutes before you did."

Konan's eyes widened. Sakura gestured to the other side of her living room; at the kitchen that was open where one could just walk to the other side to enter. There was Itachi; he seemed to be thinking about something because he didn't take notice to her, Sakura, or anyone else in the big-sized living room.

Konan felt herself blush _again_ as she examined his appearance. Itachi had always been very attractive, she could remember all the times girls would go crazy around him and always be asking him out (although he never seemed to care about them). And he's even become more attractive over the years. At the current moment: his long raven hair was in a ponytail as usual, and the fringe separated, showing his forehead. His dark onyx eyes were just as blank as ever; but Konan always could see through those eyes. Because they were almost just like her own, all the emotion visible. She knew why his eyes showed much emotion: he didn't really have a great past like her.

Anyway, he seemed to be dressed pretty casual. He wore a simple black shirt and some slightly-worn jeans. He wore some sneakers. He also seemed to be holding a jacket over his arm.

"Konan?" Sakura worriedly waved her hand in Konan's face. When she realized she was looking at Itachi, she smirked and brought her hand back to her side. "Earth to Konan!"

Konan shook her head and then looked back at Sakura, she hated seeing that look on her face. The look that just screamed: "I know what's going on!" She furrowed her eyebrows together and then walked over to a table with food out for everyone to eat. Sakura kind of regretted giving her that look afterward, but sighed and then walked off. Besides, she knew everything would fall into place. In the meantime, she was going to have a chat with her best girl friend, Ino Yamanaka, and then maybe dance with Naruto and Sasuke before beginning her little game of Seven Minutes In Heaven.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

About an hour had passed. Sakura and mostly everyone except two _certain people_ where having such a good time that they barely realized. However, Deidara, although having a nice time dancing and arguing with Sasori (not like he'd ever admit he got kick out of seeing the red-headed artist get annoyed with him), he hadn't forgotten about the plan he and Sakra were behind.

Okay, he didn't want to admit that either, but he did find Sakura interesting. Although he wasn't actually attracted to her, he did kind of like talking to her. And he knew that she was aware of Konan's feelings for Itachi. Hell, _everyone_(3) including Pein probably knew about Konan's feelings for the Uchiha. He knew she tried to make that not obvious, but he could see through it. Although he admittedly hated both of the Uchiha brothers, he was very annoyed with Konan trying to hide her obvious love for him.

By arranging a plan of 7 Minutes In Heaven with Sakura, he could be killing two birds with one stone: getting Konan together with Itachi _and_ getting a little much wanted 'revenge' on the latter. Everything seemed so perfect.

_Now where's Sakura? This is her party, and she has to be the one to declare the game is on, un..._ Deidara glanced around the living room. That's when his deep blue eyes landed on Sakura and two other girls. One of the girls had blond hair and blue eyes, kind of similar-looking to him; but he quickly discarded that thought because it seemed just plain creepy. The other girl had a tomboy-ish appearance compared to Sakura and the blond girl. She had brown hair in two buns and warm brown eyes. She was even dressed rather boyishly. He walked over to them. _I guess **I** will have to be the one to put everything into place, un!_

Sakura and the two girls, Ino and Tenten, continued to converse about random things. Mostly their plans for college and the latest gossip. Deidara walked up to them and didn't say a word, he just rolled his eyes and grabbed Sakura's arm lightly; kind of dragging her into the kitchen. Ino put her hands on her hips afterward, and Tenten's eyes widened when she did a double-take and noticed Deidara and Ino's resemblance in appearance.

"Sakura, it's been an hour, un. I thought you were going to start the game of 7 Minutes In Heaven?"

Sakura blinked repeatedly, pulled her arm away, and then facepalmed at how she completely forget about the game. She had been having so much fun being carefree for the evening that she hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"Oh crap! I forgot about that!" Sakura sighed and then looked around before flicking her gaze back to Deidara. "Konan and Itachi are still here, right?"

"A few seconds ago, I saw Itachi sitting on the couch, and Konan is in the corner sneaking glances at him, un."

"Good. I'll start the game now! And if we're LUCKY, Konan and Itachi just might get to go to the closet together..."

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

Konan glanced at her watch and sighed. She had been at the party for an hour. But she hadn't really had any 'fun', or more specifically: she didn't give a damn about parties. Although she did briefly talk to some of the other guys in the Akatsuki That was just her.

But there was one good thing about the party...

The fact that Itachi Uchiha was there as well. No matter what, his presence always lightened her mood. She was more relaxed, and felt...happy. But Konan shook her head and tried to dismiss those thoughts. Well...she _tried_ too, but Itachi just came back to her mind. Okay...there was no mistake about her feelings for him then.

She reached over and grabbed her purse. After slipping back on her jacket too, she left the corner and avoided some dancing people as she proceeded to the door. Just as her pale-ish hand had touched the cool knob, Sakura's voice filled her ears.

And she heard something she really didn't want to hear.

"Hey! Let's play 7 Minutes In Heaven!"

_Oh, great. Not that stupid game..._ Konan thought as she brought her extended hand back and rubbed her forehead. _I may not have played it many times, but I have played it at least two. And after awkwardly sitting in the closet and being forced to KISS Pein ON THE LIPS, then the next time; getting sent in with TOBI, I declared that game number one on my list of most hated games..._

Everyone seemed to be interested in that idea. While others weren't. Sakura shouted above the music for Temari to turn off the music, and she did just that. Then, Konan twirled around and sighed inwardly before giving up and hesitantly putting her purse on the coffee table. She had no choice but to play the game after briefly seeing the look on Sakura's face.

"We're playing 7 Minutes In Heaven? AWESOME! SAKURA, I'LL MAKE SURE WE END UP HAVING TO GO TO THE CLOSET!" Naruto randomly shouted with much enthusiasm.

Pretty much everyone gave Naruto blank looks. The only ones that didn't where Konan, Sakura, and Itachi. Konan knew Naruto a little, but she was aware of his feelings for Sakura. So she rubbed her forehead and inwardly cursed herself for even showing up. Sakura didn't like Naruto, her feelings were strictly platonic. She eyed the hat she held in her hands and silently prayed that, if she did decide to play herself, she wouldn't end up with him. And Itachi? He simply couldn't care about Naruto's outburst. But he did glance away where nobody could see him roll his eyes. And then a barely audible "What is his problem?" was heard.

"Er...anyway. Guys, come over here!"

Konan watched as most of the guys (surprisingly, even Itachi) walked over. Sakura gave them each a piece of colored paper but glanced away so she wouldn't see what colors they had. And even Konan was too faraway to see the colors: all she briefly saw was Sasori be given a silver-colored piece of paper. Once all the guys had their pieces of paper, Sakura gestured for them to put it in. And, one by one, all the pieces of paper were put into the old hat she was holding. And then they walked off as Sakura placed the hat down briefly to place her hands on her hips.

"Okay...now I'm sure you ALL know the rules right? Me and _Deidara_ will be the ones to time you. But if either of us decides to play, Tenten and Naruto will take over that job until we're done." Sakura explained. "The coat closet should be big enough for at least two. When you're in there...eh...sorry about a little dust in the corners and walls."

Everyone nodded. And Sakura grabbed the hat and started making her way over to Ino, who had called out if she could be first. Sakura and Ino were friends, but she actually wanted Konan to go first, before she left. Because maybe by some lucky chance; she could get Itachi.

Some time later, Konan was still there at the party. Strangely, she was interested with seeing who got sent to the closet with who and the results when they left. But her mind was also on other things: she and Itachi had both been at the party, but didn't ever try to talk to each other. In fact, Konan doubted he even noticed her there.

Anyway, about three couples had so far been sent to the closet: first, Ino had gotten Sasuke. Everyone wasn't even fazed by the fact that Sasuke calmly walked out after the 7 minutes looking exactly the same as when he entered, and Ino had tears running down her eyes as she tried to mask her sadness. Sakura wondered what the hell happened in there and stared in shock when Sasuke left and Ino was against the wall.

After them, Hinata had used what little bit of courage she had the moment and, to everyone's shock, she had gotten Naruto. After the 7 minutes were up, everyone had crowed around the closet to see what happened. They were stunned to see her still fully clothed, but Naruto's shirt discarded and he was keeping her in a strong hold while slipping his tongue in her mouth. Everyone really didn't even bother to interrupt them, so they left them in there for another 6 minutes until Naruto came out with his shirt back on, a blush across his face, and a passed out Hinata in his arms.

After that...everyone returned back to their normal state and then Sasori, just for the hell of it, spoke up as Sakura went to the hat to pick it up. He wasn't really being serious, but he mentioned that Deidara should probably go because none of the other girls were interested at the moment. After a death glare, Deidara was so pissed off at what he just said that he just went with the flow and snatched a piece of paper from the top before mentioning the color. Sasori paled when he heard that: because he was the one that had the _silver_ paper. Everyone else wasn't too surprised, but forced the two artists into the closet anyway.

Konan, and the other guys in the Akatsuki except Itachi crowed around the door to listen in. Even Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke did. At first, they heard Deidara cussing Sasori out for mentioning he should go, and then Sasori just coolly argued back. It continued for 2 minutes. Finally, some shuffling sounds were heard before a loud gasp from Deidara and then some moans of pleasure. Sakura and Konan had both glanced at each other blushing, while the guys stared really blankly. Sakura slipped the door open just a crack and peaked through, only to see the both of them making out with each other. Her eyes widened and she had frantically closed the door back. Later, after Naruto shakily yelled that the 7 minutes were up, Deidara and Sasori both walked out. The odd thing was: Deidara was blushing vividly and still glaring at Sasori. While Sasori never lost his composure. This caused Naruto, and Sakura to stare in shock and Sasuke, Konan, and the guys' eyes widened a little bit. Both artists walked away and then Deidara just started another argument again.

Now that everything had calmed down, Sakura took the hat and walked up to Konan. _Now...it's time to chance fate!_

"Konan, why don't you go next?" Sakura coaxed, smirking as she held out the hat. "You've been so...distant tonight anyway."

Konan stared at the hat, quite a few colored pieces of paper were still inside. She glanced around and noticed that everyone from Naruto to even Itachi were watching her in total suspense. Well...at least she was the certain of attention, she briefly had thought before rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice anyway."

Konan reached into the hat with a little hesitation. All eyes were still on here, it made her uncomfortable, for lack of a better word. She finally pulled out a colored piece of paper and brought it close to her; seeing more closely that it was a nice midnight blue color.

"...Midnight blue?" She called out, a little confused.

Meanwhile, Itachi had been in the background watching. But his eyes widened when he realized what colored paper he had put in: _midnight blue_. And everyone else except Konan seemed to notice his surprise. Almost everyone else at the party smirked and others whistled.

The ones who whistled were in this order: Sakura, Kisame, and then Sasuke. When Sasuke whistled, everyone turned their attention to him briefly and stared in total shock. But when he seemed unfazed by their sudden shock, they all went back to what they were doing.

_Konan got me? Out of everyone else here?_ Itachi thought after his surprise wore off. _It's not like I don't WANT that, I guess I do need to tell her soon how I feel. But she probably doesn't know I'm even here._

Konan was about to ask again who she got. But then her eyes traveled over to the corner of Sakura's living room; and her eyes widened and could have sworn her breath got caught in her throat as she saw Itachi walking over to her. _Oh...my...god. I got Itachi? This is...this feels so perfect. Maybe it is time for me to confess my feelings. I am in love with him...I can do this._

Sakura was surprised that Konan had gotten Itachi. But things were going very well. If things continued to go well in the closet, maybe they could start going out. After all, Konan was an interesting girl and Itachi was a great guy. The pink-haired girl had no doubt that they didn't feel the same way about each other. The hints she received from their ways of acting around each other was obvious. Sakura hid her mischievous smirk and then walked over to the two. Konan and Itachi were kind of staring at each other in surprise before she placed one of her hands on the their left shoulders.

"To the closet you go! Come on, no stalling!" Sakura urged, using a playful tone.

"...Yes...let's go."

Glancing at Konan's face briefly, Itachi lightly grabbed her hand and interlocked it together with his before leading her to the closet on the far side of the living room by the stairs. The entire time, Konan was afraid everyone could hear her heart pounding against her chest.

Once Itachi and Konan went into the dark closet, Sakura and Deidara quickly ran over and slammed the door before leaning against it; smirking at each other. Actually, even Naruto, Sasuke, and all the other guys in the Akatsuki crowed over too. The last thing they all heard was Konan saying a curse to Sakura in a monotone. That's when they _all_ got close and pressed their ears against the door. (Seriously, who knew they were _so_ nosy?)

"Remember! 7 Minutes!" Naruto called out, trying to hold in some snickers.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

Darkness. Total darkness was what filled the closet. Konan could barely see anything, even though she preferred dark areas to lighter areas; they felt more calming. But the closet was surprisingly the darkest room Konan had ever been in. But...she was getting used to it as the seconds ticked by. Her eyes were barely adjusted to it, but she could make out her own hand that was extended, and the various coats that were hanging. The closet itself was actually spacious enough for at least four other people to stretch out in. And...Konan hugged herself a little as she realized that, even though she was still wearing her jacket, it was freezing in there.

Oh, she really didn't want to be in there for seven minutes. To her, it was just a stupid game, and she had no time for things like that. Why did she even have to come to the party in the first place? Just because she's locked in a closet with one of the most _hottest _and greatest guys she's ever met, that doesn't mean she could possibly confess her feelings. She couldn't put them into words after all. And it wouldn't sound sincere coming from her.

When in reality...she would be totally sincere.

So far, about 10 seconds had passed by. It seemed like the time was just slowly taking it's time to Konan. She walked over to the corner and sat down; only to sneeze a little when the dust hit her nose.

"Are you okay, Konan?"

Konan looked to the right, there was no mistake that Itachi was sitting there beside her. She hadn't even seen him walk over there to be honest. She nodded and quickly wiped her nose. "It's...it's just the dust in here."

"I see..."

Itachi stole a glance at her while she eyed the door, apparently deciding to wait out the rest of their time. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was really beautiful; even in the darkness. He wasn't sure if Konan was aware that the darkness made her look like a fine porcelain doll almost. It was amazing how her skin was so smooth and white, and her amber eyes lightening up the room...she still looked as attractive as he had always thought she was.

If only he could tell her that.

"Itachi..." Itachi perked up at her name and looked over at Konan, a questioning look in his eyes. "Are you just going to wait out the time? Normally...we should kiss; briefly at least..."

Those words pretty much ran out of Konan's mouth together. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and closed her eyes before leaning back against the door. She didn't know if Itachi heard her or not, but if he did: she would hope to God he forgets.

"Do you want to?"

Now, Konan's cheeks felt like they were on fire. She opened her eyes, sat back up, and found herself staring into Itachi's curious gaze. When had he gotten down in front of her eye level anyway? She didn't even hear him move.

"What kind of question is _that_?" Konan asked; never losing her calm composure, but her eyes showing a little panic. "I mean...how am I supposed to know that answer? I never have been sure of that answer..."

Silence overcame then once again. During the silence, Konan attempted to try and hide her flushed cheeks and Itachi never took his gaze off her. He finally broke the silence with a statement that surprised her and made her heart once again start pounding against her ribs.

"I want to..." Itachi briefly looked away before sighing. "What I'm trying to say is...we have known each other a while, a long time actually. And since the day I first met you, I always thought there was something about you...something different. Konan, you were different than the other girls in this town. Mainly your interesting personality and beautiful appearance..."

Konan and Itachi both suddenly looked blank and glanced at the door as they heard Sakura, Naruto, and even Sasuke 'Awwing' to themselves. They obviously were eavesdropping, but neither Konan or Itachi minded at the moment. There was a lot of stuff to be said and only a a certain amount of minutes left to do so. The made eye contact with each other again.

"I...don't really know how to say this. But you always made me feel strange. Just talking to you for a short time felt really great. When I turned thirteen I realized...I had a crush on you."

Konan felt her eyes widen. Why was he saying all this now? Why didn't he ever tell her? Those kinds of questions flashed through her mind as Itachi grabbed her face with one hand and slightly caressed it. It wasn't in a cheesy way either, it was more of an innocent and This-is-hard-for-me-to-explain-but-I'm-trying way. Konan still didn't mind though, the sent shivers down her spine anyway. That same feeling she would have when they were along together out somewhere.

"All this time...I still have feelings for you. I tried to forget though; ignore the feelings...but it's just become useless."

Konan instantly tensed up towards the ending. She misinterpreted what he said and felt a little upset, but didn't lose her impassive expression. She grabbed his wrist and lightly put it back to the floor as he stared. "IGNORE them? Why would you do that? You can't hide from your own feelings. If you did really feel that way about me, you should have just SAID something sooner..."

From outside the closet, Konan and Itachi suddenly heard a few 'Oooohs' from the guys in the Akatsuki. 'Oooohs' that pretty much meant: 'Oh, you're so screwed now'. But they ignored that and looked back at each other.

"Konan...you don't understand. I didn't mean I didn't want to like you. I...never have been interested in finding a girlfriend or even just falling for someone. But...I couldn't deny that I liked you. I wanted to ignore them because I knew there was no way you could possibly feel the same way." Itachi explained. He then heard Sakura shout something about another minute already passed and sighed.

Konan's face fell slightly. She shook her head and then got a little closer to Itachi, still on her knees just like him. "What made you think I couldn't feel the same way about you?"

"...Because nobody could like someone who tries to deny that they any emotions at all. Or someone who sometimes loses it and murders family members in the dead of the night for no decent reason." Itachi replied, as if stating the obvious. Afterward, he glanced away from Konan's rare shocked face.

Konan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Well, she already knew about the fact he murdered most of family. He apparently had had some kind of mental problem when he was younger and just lost it, he had to go to some rehab-like place. ...That all was a blur for Konan to remember. Frankly, she didn't want to remember that. Anyway, she was shocked because of the fact that he just confessed he tried to deny the fact that he had emotions! Why would he try to deny that?

"Itachi..." Konan went back to her impassive expression and then reached for the Uchiha's hand. He stared as she held it. "We have been around each other for a long time. Once Pein formed the Akatsuki back a few grades, the both of us have talked and just went places together almost every day. I know that you do have emotions: maybe they are not expressed much, but I see it all in your _eyes._.."

"But do you know _why_ only you could see that?" Konan shook her head. And started to back off to the wall as Itachi started coming closer and closer to her. Finally, Itachi had cornered her to the wall, she blushed when he leaned into her ear, his breathing tickling her skin. Then, in a low whisper, he whispered the rest. "The reason is because...you're very observant; alert to things like that. And that is another thing that I _love_ about you."

From outside the door, Naruto whistled, Deidara started mumbling about perfect payback, and Sakura 'Awwwed' again. But Konan and Itachi didn't once pay any attention to those sounds from outside the door. Konan just blushed very vividly, even in the dark closet. She could barely believe what she was hearing, but knew it was true. There was no way he could be lying. Itachi then got just a few centimeters closer to her ear, Konan had to bite her lip to stop a giggle from escaping; his breath was warm, steady, and tickling her ear even more.

"And here's what I wanted to tell you, it's something I've wanted to tell you for quite a few years, and the only reason as to why I even came to the party: I...I love you, Konan."

Those last three words surprised Konan. She was so surprised that her breath had caught in her throat again. Her eyes widened and the closet suddenly felt about one hundred degrees hotter than it was before. But she didn't care. She had heard the words she has always wanted to hear from Itachi. It wasn't a stupid dream or fantasy. No. It was completely real. And it felt strange, really strange. The corners of her lips twitched, maybe starting to form a _rare smile_.

But before she could even get to smile or even respond, Itachi grabbed her porcelain face in a swift movement and then backed away a little, making eye contact with her as she stared in suspense. He then swiftly went forward and kissed her. Although she had been anticipating that, she was still surprised and her eyes just got wider and wider.

The kiss was actually very light, but it lasted several seconds. It was light and kind of sweet as she kissed back; enjoying the taste of his smooth lips.

Somehow, Konan had absentmindedly lied down onto the floor of the closet. And Itachi just went down with her and then they parted for air. They never broke eye contact afterward though, and Konan was still surprised at what just happened. There was countless times she'd just...randomly wonder what kissing him would be like. She just found out: he was so damn good at it. Where the hell did he even get so good at kissing anyway? That was what she wanted to know.

_Wow...that was very enjoyable..._ Konan thought, staring up at Itachi. She then closed her eyes and sighed. _We're already down on a dusty floor, passionately kissing. I might as well tell him how I feel already; because I might not ever have another good chance._

Konan opened her eyes, and an unknown emotion briefly was visible in her eyes before she took her hand that had been interlocked with his and put it behind her head.

"Itachi...there's actually something I wanted to tell you too..." Konan blushed slightly as she continued. "I don't know how to say it, but I've always wanted to tell you this."

"Five minutes, un!" Deidara called from outside the closet.

Konan rolled her eyes and once again tried to forget about the fact that everyone was probably crushed against the door listening in curiously. She just lowered her voice a little into a whisper.

"I...I always have liked you. But when I realized that a few years ago, I tried to deny it. I kind of regret doing that...but I had no idea you could feel the same."

Itachi, shocked by the last part, got a little closer and brushed some of her hair off her flushed face and stared almost into her eyes. "Now what made you think that?"

"I...I'm just someone who always fades into the background, never noticed. I never have a reason to speak up, I can't show emotions," Konan named off, sighing afterward. "I'm different. And I was, and still am, convinced that you deserve someone better."

She couldn't believe she was actually confessing all that. All this time, she never once thought she would ever confess how she felt about herself in general. It felt strange. But Itachi didn't seem to be convinced she was right. Maybe she wasn't even right at all?

"Different isn't bad. You say you have always faded into the background, but that isn't true; I always noticed you. You were probably the only reason why I joined the Akatsuki(4) when Pein made the group." Itachi explained, Konan's heart beat picked up when he started to lightly trace her face. "The more we talked, I could see your true self. You may be a little impassive and mysterious, but I like that. I also like the way you're protective of others, willing to put them ahead."

"You should have told me that before..." Konan murmured, hoping he didn't hear that.

"Konan, I have a question: do you still feel the same way about me?"

Yes. The answer to that was a certain yes. And Konan would have said that, but at the moment, she was trying to register all that he had said in her mind. The words flashed through her mind, and she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get the words out. So she closed her mouth and gave a quick nod.

"Then let's make the most of what time we have left in this closet."

"...You read my mind."

Konan's lips twitched again, beginning to form a smirk. But before that could happen, her and Itachi both leaned forward and kiss again, only a little more passionate than the first time. Several seconds passed, and Konan had wrapped her arms around his neck, while Itachi's hands had slipped around her waist.

Oh yes, things felt so right at the moment. They barely even stopped for air. Somehow, Itachi had cornered her against the wall again, and he started to nibble on her lip, that's when she opened her mouth to gasp, and he took the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Although surprised, Konan didn't mind at all. And moaned a little.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

Moans were heard from inside the closet. Everyone exchanged bewildered looks at each other as they started hearing some shuffling and then a brief bang; sounding like someone had hit against the closet wall or something.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN THERE?" Naruto suddenly shouted, pressing his ear against the door. He furrowed his eyebrows together and then grabbed Sasuke's shirt, bringing him close to his face and continued shouting. "Sasuke, I thought you said he was fine after going to that rehab-whatever place!"

"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura snapped. "There's still three minutes left...we should let them at least have a little fun..."

"Do you really want them to have sex in that closet, Sakura?" Sasuke suddenly asked, pushing away his crazy blond friend.

Sakura paled and stayed silent. Sasuke took that response as an automatic 'no.' And then went back to pressing his ear against the door with everyone else.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

Back inside the closet, Itachi and Konan weren't aware of how much time they had left. They just continued making out. And ignoring the shouts and 'awws' they were getting from outside the closet door. It was as if it was just the two of them there...because it technically was like that.

Now, very into moment, Konan slipped off her jacket. It was discarded to the closet floor and then, she took her hands and begun to slip off Itachi's shirt. In no more than a few seconds, Itachi's shirt was discarded to the closet corner, and she then started running her fingers through his raven locks of hair as it fell from the loose ponytail and to his shoulders.

Itachi seemed to not mine that (much to Konan's amusement) and just deepened the kiss, while his hands went to her shirt and raised it up, Konan pretty much slid out of it and the shirt shared the same fate as the other two articles of clothing on the floor. His hands went to her back and then swiftly traced it, at least thirty times before going to to the back of her bra.

"...Itachi..." Konan said, but it came out as almost a moan when pressed his lips to her lips again. Pretty soon, the bra was unhooked and Konan smirked a little in the kiss and went for Itachi's pants.

However...

"Time's up!"

Sakura, from the outside of the closet, slowly twisted the knob and the door was swiftly opened all the way. Light filtered in, and so did Sakura, Deidara, Naruto, Sasuke, and the other guys in the Akatsuki.

And they all uttered the same sentence:

"Oh...my...god..."

There in the middle of the closet was Konan and Itachi. Konan's shirt and jacket were in the corner, Itachi's shirt was in the corner with them. And Itachi was over Konan in a rather sexual way, his hands were frozen on the sides of her breasts; previously about to slide her bra off all the way. And Konan had one hand around his neck, playing with his raven locks of hair as the other hand was frozen on the waist of his pants; which were almost off his waist. The both of them had broken the kiss when they saw the light fill the room and looked up at everyone with widened eyes and their faces beginning to turn bright red.

And everyone else had their own responses: Sakura was blushing furiously as her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, Naruto seemed to be staring at Konan's chest; actually gawking instead of just simple staring, Sasuke looked rather unhealthily pale before turning on the heel of his feet and awkwardly walking away, Deidara had looked surprised at first; but slowly started to grin evilly, Sasori (for once in his life) looked shocked, Kisame was actually acting pretty calm, Hidan started to gape when he pushed back a passed out Tobi and stared at Konan, Kakuzu was mumbling something about 'one hell of a party going on', and Zetsu couldn't have cared less about the situation; he walked away right after Sasuke did.

The moment couldn't have been more awkward. Sakura, Deidara, and everyone else knew that Konan and Itachi would have had to at least kiss after the confession they were eavesdropping on. But they didn't expect them(5) to almost begin to have sex right in the closet. So...everyone except Deidara felt a little uncomfortable at that moment.

"Um...yeah...time's up..." Sakura muttered, rubbing the back of her neck and _trying_ to look away from Itachi's chest. She was almost on the verge of a nosebleed and wiped her nose. "Uhm...Ah...maybe you should get dressed and...uh...leave."

With that said, Sakura and everyone else stepped out while closing the door behind them; but Naruto had flicked on the lightstwitch before leaving.

Seeing that everyone was gone and they were still there in the lit closet. Konan and Itachi glanced back at each other before a good five seconds before slowly separating and getting dressed again.

Neither said a word the entire time.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

"Deidara!" Deidara mumbled something and then blinked before looking over at Sakura walking up to him with a smirk on her face. "I think I just realized something."

_Is she on to me or something, un? I thought I wasn't that obvious..._ Deidara thought, before glancing over at the closet, suddenly wondering when Itachi and Konan were going to get dressed and come back out.

"You...rigged the game, didn't you?"

That caused Deidra to smirk. He actually _did_ rig the game in a way: he slipped Itachi's midnight blue piece of paper to the very top before Konan got into it. "Maybe, un..."

Sakura's smirk grew a little bigger. "I had no doubt you would. But thanks anyway. You don't know how LONG I have been patiently waiting for them to get together..."

Deidara shrugged his shoulders. He knew that everyone had been waiting for that to happen. When he had rigged the game he was mainly thinking about helping Konan, not realizing that he was also helping Itachi. The fact that he helped Itachi...ugh...it felt really _strange_; something he never wanted to do again for as long as he lived. However, Sakura seemed to be a little grateful, so he let that slide. But later when he returned home from the party, he would curse himself for helping someone...and then curse Sasori again. Because...he still couldn't get the taste of him out of his mouth, and was still in a daze over why the hell he gave in.

"Let's not mention it ever again though, un. I really want to try and FORGET some of things I've experienced tonight." Deidara mentioned. Sakura suddenly looked extremely blank and nodded. Her response to that realization was kind of cute. Deidara gave her a flirty smile and then walked back to the fridge; hoping to get some more beer; he needed to at least get a little wasted to get his mind off the tings he's experienced at the party.

And Sakura rolled her eyes, smirking a little as he walked off. Oh, how she would never get used to him at all... Sakura then glanced over the closet, where she saw Konan and Itachi dressed and surprisingly looking the exact same way they looked when they were first forced into the closet. But they were not taking their eyes off each other, and Sakura noticed the tint of pink on their cheeks.

Her plan so worked. But it was also because a certain blond artist, who she quickly glanced at. She then called everyone over to the center of the room.

"Listen up everyone! We're going to play a little Truth Or Dare now!"

What followed that declaration was a few groans, but mostly some cheering along the lines of: 'at long last; a decent game!' Konan rolled her eyes and looked at Itachi.

"I think I'm done with games for a little while. And I'm done with the party." Konan mentioned. "I think I'll go home."

Itachi nodded. Konan then walked over to the door, but quickly murmured a 'thank you' to Sakura and mentioned she was leaving. Sakura smiled at that, a little slyly though.

And Konan left the house.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

Well...that party wasn't actually too bad in Konan's point of view. She actually had a little fun, and got to spend a very interesting 7 minutes with Itachi. But...walking to her car, Konan realized she never actually got to confess her own feelings. She had come close, but never did get to tell him she was in love with him.

_Oh well...I can always tell him tomorrow._ Konan reached into her purse, and felt around inside to get her car keys. But she never did find them. _Wait...where the hell are my CAR KEYS? Did I lose them?_

She continued to feel around her purse, but she didn't find the keys. She walked closer to the car and looked through the window by the driver's seat.

The keys weren't in the ignition either.

"Oh, this sucks. I can't believe I lost the keys..." Konan muttered under her breath as she rubbed her forehead. "I could always walk back home since it's not far from here...but Pein will chew me out after I tell him I lost the keys so easily."

Itachi was leaving the house, and he had overheard Konan's predicament. Actually, the town was too big, and it wouldn't hurt to walk to places without a vehicle. But at night, there were a few dangers because of the little amount of streetlights. He had walked to the house and left his car behind, but maybe he could walk Konan back to her house? Yeah...that could work. If anyone attacked, he could make sure she got away from it safely. Itachi walked up behind Konan and tapped her shoulder, she whirled around to face him and gasped very slightly.

"Ah! Itachi, what are you doing?"

Itachi made eye contact with her. "I was walking home, but I overheard you say you lost your car keys. If you _want_; I could walk you back."

_It just gets better and better..._ Konan thought, blushing slightly and glancing away. "...Ah...sure, that's fine. But first, I'm going to call Sakura and tell her to watch my car tonight until I can get the spare keys from Pein's room tomorrow morning..."

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

Several minutes later, Konan had called Sakura and explained that she lost her car keys. After going into a little more detail, she told her that she would '_borrow_' the spare keys from Pein the next morning and come get her car. Sakura mentioned that she would watch the car for her, and then giggled a little before wishing her good luck with her walk back home with Itachi. Konan was confused by that at first, but quickly glanced at the house's window and saw Sakura looking through it and giving her a knowing wink. Konan blushed lightly after that and quickly closed her phone before walking off with Itachi.

The walk back to her house was silent. Both Konan and Itachi stole a few glances at each other, often noticing the other person's look though. But oddly, the silence wasn't bad. It was...comfortable to say the least.

Finally, the two arrived at the house. Both walked up to the porch and stood by the doorstep. The light was on over the porch, but the lights in the house seemed to all off. That's when Konan remembered that Pein said he was going to some movie that night with his girlfriend. So he must have left already.

Konan sighed and scratched her cheek a little. "Well...goodnight. I guess things got a little crazy at the party...but I did actually enjoy it."

Konan glanced down at the porch and felt heat rise to her cheeks as she remembered what happened. _Actually, those 7 minutes were probably some of the best I've ever had. But...I wouldn't say that out loud though._

"Yes. Do you...want to go out tomorrow night? I know hidden spot where the stars and moon can be seen very clearly."

Konan's lips almost twitched into a smile again, but she stopped herself at the last minute. "I'd like that."

Silence kind of overcame them again. But they both walked a little closer to each other, closing the distance between them rather quickly. In a swift motion, they leaned in and kissed again. This time, it was kind of simple yet sweet. When they pulled away after a several seconds, Konan realized that they never did actually get to _finish_ what they _began_ in the closet.

And...Pein was not home. She had the house to herself. There couldn't have been a more perfect opportunity to...

"Hey, I don't want things to end so _soon_." Konan said in almost a whisper, but it was in a seductive tone as she walked to the door. Itachi watched her as she took the house keys and unlocked the door then stepped in and stripped off her jacket. "Do you...want to stay for a little while?"

Itachi was never really one to change expressions a lot. He usually kept a icy impassive face on. But after hearing that, he actually smirked very slightly and briefly before stepping inside with her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while."

Konan finally did smirk at that. And for the second time, she silently thanked Sakura before walking up the stairs to the second floor with Itachi.

It was going to be a great night.

_**-The End-**_

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

**...*Crickets chirp and silence overcomes* Uh...well, that's it. Don't ask where the plot idea came from. I had a little bit of writer's block when I was writing this. And, well, I guess after going to Quizilla and checking out one of those 7 Minutes In Heaven quizzes a friend of mine made (she doesn't use her account much. I'd say she only has about six quizzes up so far. -_-), I guess the idea slowly came to mind. And I had an urge to write something about ItachixKonan too. But like I tried to hint in here, there's a few hidden and not-so-hidden pairings besides them. If you couldn't see, I can explain exactly what pairings they were. ^^**

**Anyway, sorry if this story was a little rushed and not good. The scenes in the closet were a little rushed and cut short because they only had 7 minutes in there; they had so much to say and do and so LITTLE TIME. :| Sorry if this story kind of sucked. -_-**

**Still, please let me know how this was! I...I'm still not quite sure, and feedback would be appreciated! ^_^**

_**(1) I couldn't decide how to add Pein in this one. But eventually went with having him as her adopted brother in this one. But it doesn't really matter much I guess...because he has a rather small role anyway! ^^'**_

_**(2) I personally like autumn more than the other seasons (that's not because I was born in the season! :P) ...but I do like winter too. I just decided to make the setting in the season. IDK why though.**_

_**(3) Yeah...Konan and Itachi apparently can't hide their feelings for each other from other people, huh? *Smirks***_

_**(4) Because this is set in Alternate Universe: the Akatsuki are not a criminal organization. In here...it's more like a group/gang in school, you know, like the tough group always giving other students a hard time? Ugh...I'm rambling AGAIN! -.-' Look, in a nutshell: Pein founded the group because he either wanted to look badass in school, or be surrounded by friends! I'll let the readers pick which one, because I didn't think it ALL THE WAY through!**_

_**(5) *Awkwardly rubs the back of my neck* Seriously, who WOULD expect two people as stoic and emotionless to begin to sex right in another's closet at a PARTY? -_-;**_

**Oh, and I also made a little extended ending to this story; just to kind of wrap things up. It's probably short, but it was tempting to do. ;) If you want to see the extended ending: click the next "chapter" of this story and go! I'd like some feedback on that part too, you know~!**

**...Read and review! ^_^**


	2. The Extended Ending

**A/N: If you clicked over to this...thank you. :) This is the little extended ending for '7 Minutes In Heaven'. I wrote this because...well...damn it, I felt like it at the time! -.-**

**Anyway, this little extended ending is intended to show what happened after the events of the main ending. But it's kind of short...but let me know what you think anyway...**

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

_**-7 Minutes In Heaven: The Extended Ending-**_

_;_

_;_

_;_

It was getting late into the night. And Sakura's party was beginning to die down a little bit. The good thing was, everyone seemed to have had a good time. And she did as well, she just wished that she had gotten a chance at participating in the game of 7 Minutes In Heaven.

Pretty much everyone was leaving or have already left. Sakura home was almost empty, save herself, Deidara, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasori. Sakura sighed to herself and took a broom and dustpan from the kitchen and began sweeping up the expensive glass vase (that _was_ an heirloom in the Haruno family). She didn't hate Naruto for knocking it over and breaking it, but she was still pissed that he was such a klutz with things like that. He sometimes just made her so mad...

But she did have quite a temper too, so that might have been the whole thing behind it.

Her green eyes glanced over at Naruto scooping up a passed out Hinata in his arms. She rolled her eyes and smirked a little as she remembered how she ended up passed out again; when she woke up the first time after the game when Konan and Itachi left, Naruto explained to her what had happened in the closet. And...the stupid thing was, he left out no details. But he wasn't the smartest person in Konoha, he wasn't even aware of the fact that Hinata had feelings for him. She passed out again after hearing that. Poor thing. She'd been out a while.

"Hey Sakura..." Sakura looked up at Naruto and continued to sweep up the remains of the vase. "Um...I was going to take Hinata back to her house, and then go home myself, but I wanted to say sorry about the vase-"

Sakura sighed and got up. She glanced at Hinata briefly, showed a look of sympathy for her, and then furrowed her eyebrows together as she looked back at the blond idiot who was her friend. For a minute there, Naruto assumed she was going to kick his ass again.

"Ugh...it's fine. It WAS just a vase after all. Don't worry about it." Sakura murmured a little hesitantly, her eye beginning to twitch a little.

"O-okay...ah...I'm going to take Hinata home and then leave! Thanks for inviting me, Sakura!" Naruto said a little too quickly as he felt the room suddenly become several degrees colder than it was before.

Naruto brushed some of the unconscious girl's long indigo locks of hair out of her face and scurried out of the house and into his car with her. From the past, he knew not to make Sakura pissed off about something.

The pink-haired girl sighed and then picked up the dust pan that had pieces of shattered glass in it. She carefully took the glass to the trashcan and threw it away. That's when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She gasped a little and turned around to see Deidara.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, confused that he was still there even after the party has ended.

Taking a closer look, Sakura noticed his cheeks seemed to be a little flushed. But she pretended to not see that though and placed the broom back to the side of the trashcan and put the duster on the counter, to put it away later.

"Oh...Sasori's in the bathroom. I was waiting for him, un. He had to drive me here because my license was taken away...JUST BECAUSE I got several tickets...but the latest one wasn't my fault; it was because of that bastard with the sleek sportscar nearly made me wreak, un..." Deidara replied, beginning to rant a little as he went on.

Sakura looked extremely blank as Deidara began to rant. Eventually, he noticed her expression and stopped. He figured Sasori would be back soon, so he started to walk off into the living room.

"Wait, Deidara!" Deidara turned around and blinked as Sakura smiled a little and a mischievous look appeared in her eyes. "Thanks for stealing Konan's _car keys_ before she left the party."

Deidara smirked and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out the keys. He threw to Sakura, which she easily caught. "Sure, it's fine. I'm used to this kind of thing anyway, un. Make sure Konan gets the keys back when comes for the car though."

"I will!" Deidara nodded and then turned to walk off, that's when Sakura smirked as she placed the keys on her counter. "Oh, and I hope you enjoyed your _make-out session_ with Sasori in the closet earlier.

That last statement made Deidara freeze in the middle of taking a step. His left eye twitched and his burned a nice crimson color before turning around to the smirking pink-haired girl.

"Speak of that to anyone else and I'll kill you, un..." Deidara darkly mentioned, narrowing his eyes a little.

It was tempting to tell others about it. But Sakura decided to keep her mouth shut. Besides, she was grateful for Deidara: he helped her twice. Thanks to him, she could help out her friend and get her together with the guys she's been in love with forever.

"I won't tell anybody." Sakura assured, sighing afterward.

At that moment, Sasori walked into the room and impatiently urged Deidara to get into the car so he could leave and go home. Deidara, of course, followed him and then just _had_ to start an argument along the way. They then started arguing, and Sakura could hear it from the moment they left through the door to the moment they got inside the car and drove away.

Yeah...the party was actually very fun, looking back. But Sakura was exhausted. She threw away some of the empty beer cans Deidara left behind and then went upstairs to take a long hot bath before going to bed.

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

It actually felt kind of nice to get out and see a movie with his girlfriend. Pein admitted it, after all: him and her haven't been able to go out much because of plans for college getting in the way. But it was now pretty late: probably midnight. At the time. Konan was probably already been back from Sakura's party.

Pein parked his car in front of the house under the garage. He got and then closed the door behind him and walked over to the house's porch. After the movie was over, and he dropped his girlfriend off, he had gone to a twenty-four hour cafe and relaxed a little; because he had been so stressed out.

"Hmm...I wonder why the door wasn't locked." Pein muttered to himself, having opened the door with ease. He was sure that Konan would have locked the door.

But he figured he would just question his adopted sister about that later. He was going to go to bed and sleep a few more hours.

The minute Pein walked inside and closed the door behind him, he saw Konan's purse deserted onto the couch. He blinked, noting that she was obviously home. But where was she? Pein walked to the kitchen screen and slid it, looking in, he didn't see anyone in there. Confused, he closed it back and then shook his head before walking to the stairs.

_She's probably asleep by now._ Pein was now on the second floor (damn, he's fast!) and quietly walked along the second floor of their home; where their bedrooms were located. _I guess I'll see her later..._

The way the second floor was set was like this: right after getting up the stairs, you would be in a large hall. A guest room was close by and then the main bathroom a little more down the hall. Konan's room wasn't as far down the hall as his and she had her own bathroom. Pein continued to walk down the hall but stepped on something. He blinked and then looked down: it seemed to be a shirt. He picked it up and examined it. It wasn't one of Konan's shirts; he knew because he had shirt just like that one. The shirt couldn't have been his own, it had some cologne smell on it. He could have sworn that the cologne smelled exactly like the kind Itachi would sometimes use.

"What's going on?" Pein wondered aloud. He shrugged his shoulders and then noticed Konan's room wasn't too far at that point. He'd just have to wake her and question about the shirt.

So, getting suspicious but he didn't show it, Pein put the shirt over his arm and then continued walking to Konan's room. The walk was pretty short, and he ended up at the door in no more than twenty seconds. When he arrived at the door, he noticed it was very slightly ajar, curious, he lightly and quietly opened the door and stepped into the darkness. It was almost pitch black, but Pein was used to seeing in the dark a lot; his eyes were pretty much adjusted to it. Once could say he had a 'night vision' or something. He looked around, noticing a few articles of clothing scattered along the floor. And he an outline of a body in the bed.

"Konan?" Pein called out, he noticed the body stir a little and he repeated, but got a sleepy mumble in response.

Pein was confused. He reached for the light-switch and, in a slightly raised tone; hoping she could hear him, started to ask her what was going on.

And then he flicked on the light...

And then he saw who was in the large-sized bed clearly.

"Konan, I was-what the HELL?"

Pein could only stare in...well...shock at the bed. The bed looked like a tornado had got trapped in the room and destroyed it, but _two_ people were actually in the bed. It was Konan and Itachi, who both were completely naked and the covers barely covered up them. Konan seemed to have her head resting against his chest while his hands here around her waist. They were were sound asleep, but Konan continued sleepily mumble about light in her eyes and Itachi's eyes slowly started to flicker open. For what seemed like several seconds, Konan finally flickered open her eyes.

And than they widened as she looked up and saw Pein in the doorway; who looked equally as shocked as she was.

"PEIN!" Konan screeched she then grabbed the covers and covered herself with them in a swift movement, Itachi had woken up at that moment and stared in shock at the...'visitor'. "GET OUT!"

"What is going on?" Pein gasped out, unaware of the fact that both Konan and Itachi were giving him icy glares. "What, you step out for a little while and then this happens? How long was I GONE?"

"JUST GET OUT!" Pein's eyes widened and he dodged a series of origami shapes Konan had made and had on her nightstand. He came close to getting pierced in the eye when she violently threw the last.

_Maybe we should have locked the door..._ Itachi thought, he sighed and then brushed his hair of his shoulders.

Pein dropped the shirt and then quickly grabbed the door and ran out of the room, the door was slammed almost and as he leaned against it from the outside and tried to calm down his heart pumping violently against his ribs, he could almost feel Konan's glare burning through the door at him. She really was _not_ a morning person after all.

Back inside the room, Konan's anger calmed down and she went back to looking impassive. Itachi glanced at her and she blushed again as she recalled what had happened earlier into the night. They had a pretty good passionate time, until Pein disturbed their peaceful sleep.

"Sorry about that..." Konan muttered, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"No. It's fine." Itachi leaned over to her and then lightly kissed her cheek, she blushed faintly then as he his breath tickled her ear. "Besides, there still is quite a few hours before the sun rises."

Konan knew were he was going with that one. She smirked very briefly, and rested her head against his shoulder contently as he ran his fingers through her now-messy blue hair. "That's true. I'm up for...another."

Konan then raised up the covers a little and slipped under them slightly, Itachi slipped under them too and caressed her face. Even a little tired and her hair messy, she still was beautiful.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Itachi."

Wait. She said it. She said those first three words she has always wanted to tell him. It felt odd, she almost felt like her heart fluttered a little. It wasn't hard for her to say them at all, it was easy too.

At first, she had thought she would never get to tell him that at all that night. But she was wrong. She closed her eyes and silently thanked Sakura and even Pein; because Sakura kept urging her to confess, and Konan wouldn't have been able to confess if Pein hadn't walked in and woken them up. She smirked slightly when she decided she would apologize to Pein later, for attacking him with her origami.

Konan turned her head to the side to look at Itachi, and he turned to look at her. They made eye contact and kissed once again.

The rest of the early morning hours were pretty much a blur. A blur, because neither of them had any thoughts whatsoever as they did it again.

At eight in the morning, Konan and Itachi woke up and gotten dressed. When Konan had walked him to the door, he asked if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Although surprised, Konan had let herself smile a rare smile, just for once.

She agreed to be his girlfriend in a heart beat.

_**-The End-**_

_**:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:**_

***Once again, more silence* Um...yeah, well, that probably really sucked as much as the original. -.- *Sighs* Let the flames begin. *Holds up a fire extinguisher that gleams in the sunlight dramatically***

**This was just the extended ending I wrote. IDK why I did. I guess...it was just to show what happened after the actual ending. And maybe even amuse someone in a way?**

**Yeah...I know everyone was probably OOC. And it seemed incredibly rushed! :|**

**Well...let me know it was anyway. I'm always glad to get some feedback. ^_^ But watch those flames. *Aims the fire extinguisher***

**Read and review! :)**


End file.
